


Norman Bates Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Norman Bates





	1. Chapter 1

Norman spotted you from across the carpark, he’d finished cleaning out the rooms as Dylan pointed you to a room. His curiosity clawed at him, finding himself watching you.

 

He followed at a distance, sometimes cleaning your room slower than he would have with eth other rooms, he liked your perfume. After Norma, had gotten to know you, worming her way into your life, she insisted you stay in one of the rooms in the house and earn your keep.

Norman started to notices your off-sleeping habits. Some night you wouldn’t sleep for days, some you’d sleep all day and Norma would have to get you up. But the nights that caught his attention the most was the ones where you’d wake up gasping for air.

 

He would listen to you dream through the vent in the wall, whimpering as you must have tossed and turned. He wanted to listen until he hears you wake up, then he wants to comfort you, so instead he chose to stay perfectly still in his bed and just listen.

 

One night he’d gotten up, silently fetching a glass of water from the kitchen, stopping when you gasped for air as he passed your room.

 

“(Y/N)?” He asked without thinking.

 

“Oh, Norman I didn’t… sorry I um.” You stuttered as he shuffled to your door, standing in the doorway.

 

“I was getting a drink.” He pointed out, motioning to the drink in his hand. “I get nightmares to… sometimes, I mostly don’t remember them when I wake up.”

 

“It was my parents.” You mumbled as he sat next to you, staring at the door.

 

“Norma told me what happened to them.” Was all he said, a sad smile on his face which seemed to be his attempt to comfort you.

 

“I can’t forget it.” You admitted and he took your hand in his.

 

 

“The nightmares will stop eventually, you could always talk to Mother.” He offered and you smiled.

 

“Maybe I will.” You mumbled.

 

“She might give you some odd advice though.” He chuckled, the two of you laughing.

 

He stayed up the rest of the night, talking to you, until you fell asleep. Norman gently tucked you in, leaving you to finally sleep, somewhat peacefully. Being sure to stay awake until Norma woke you, just in case you had another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

“H... hey (Y/N).” Norman stuttered as you walked up to him. You smiled and waved at Norma who was watching you from inside the office.

 

 

“Hey Norman, hello Mrs Bates.” You smiled again when Norma nodded at you.

 

 

“Shall we go, Emma’s busy so we’ll have to walk.” Norman muttered quickly as he followed you up the drive to the main road.

 

 

“Oh sure, I like walking anyway… so what have you got planned today?” You asked him as he glanced at you awkwardly and smiled as you happily skipped along next to him.

 

 

“It’s a surprise.” Norman said quietly.

 

 

He still couldn’t believe you’d been willing to go out with him, it had taken him weeks to build up the courage to ask you out and when you said yes he thought he might faint. You linked arms with him as he grinned happily to himself.

****************************************************************************************

Norman led you to the ice-cream store, the two of you laughing as you chose, before he took your hand and you both walked to the docks. The afternoon was spent with legs dangled in the water as you both talked and baked in the slowly sinking sun, neither one wanting to go home when it eventually got dark.

 

 

He walked you home, stopping on the doorstep as you unlocked the front door. You turned expecting him to follow you inside, or at least ask to come in, instead he huffed awkwardly and wished you goodnight before kissing you sweetly and blushing.

 

 

“Goodnight Norman.” You mumbled as he started to walk away from the house.

 

 

“Goodnight (Y/N) … I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said with a wide wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan smiled when he opened the front door to find you stood in front of him, it had taken him weeks to convince both you and Norma that you should work at the hotel and live at the house with them but finally, you gave in.

 

“Finally, your stuffs been here for a week.” Dylan muttered as he tugged you inside.  
“Hi Norman.” You say as he pulls you towards the stairs and past the living room.

 

“H... Hi… (Y/N).” Norman stuttered.  
As soon as you were up in your room Dylan had his arms around you, slipping his hand under your shirt as you unpacked. Neither of you noticed Norman watching you as Dylan slid his hands into your jeans, drawing out a moan as he teased you.

You lifted your arms and wrapped them around Dylan’s neck, Norman swallowed as his brother’s hands trailed up your stomach, slipping under the cups of your bra so he could massage the soft flesh.  
“Norma’s out, we could have some fun.” Dylan muttered as he sucked a purple bruise onto your collarbone.

Before you could talk Norman stumbled and nudged the door, both of you facing him causing him to stutter and blush, his eyes still on you. Dylan chuckled and glanced at you as you blushed, realizing Norman was watching the two of you, something mischievous flickered in Dylan’s eyes and he helped his brother stand.  
“You know Norman, of you’re going to watch us you might as well learn something, right (Y/N)?” Dylan grinned as you as you blushed and glanced from the gawking teen to Dylan.

“I guess.” You said suspiciously.

“Well then, little brother have a seat.” Dylan muttered, kicking your dresser chair towards the end of the bed as Norman shuffled across the room to it.  
Norman’s breath hitched as Dylan span you to face him, hands running over you until you were comfortable with the situation he’d got you into, tugging your shirt over your head as he stroked a thumb over the curve of your breasts.

 

He used his thumbs to tug the straps of your bra down, causing Norman to let out a choked gasp, your eyes fluttered shut as Dylan slid his hands into the cups of your bra and bit on your earlobe.

 

Dylan slowly stripped you off and sat you at the foot of your bed, spreading your legs and wrapping your arms around his neck as he spread your folds, letting his fingers teas over your clit as your back arched against him.

 

Norman ran a hand over his hard on through his jeans, watching intently as his brother teased you while stripping the clothes off you both. Dylan lay down so you could ride him, glancing at the gawping teen who was almost catatonic at the sight of you now completely bare, before lining himself with your entrance and pulling you down onto him.

 

A loud moan rolled from your throat as he let you sink all the way down, the two of you forgot about Norman who’d unbuttoned his jeans enough to palm his hard on as he watched you bounce up and down on Dylan who was grunting as he encouraged you to keep up the rough pace.

 

The hand Dylan had placed on your hip lowered as he pressed on your clit with his thumb, your fingernails dug into his shoulders as you clenched around him, he pulled you down to kiss you as he blew his load and began running his hands over you to draw your own high out.

 

You came hard and collapsed into Dylan who wrapped his arms around you, chuckling against your neck when Norman sputtered and let out a gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Norman watched you talk to one of the boys in your class, he didn’t want to believe his mother but you’d never normally be talking to him so for a moment he thought that perhaps she might be right. The long walk home was silent and the way Norman kept staring at you was becoming unnerving.

 

 

“Is something wrong?” You asked quietly but Norman insisted he was fine.

 

 

All the way through your study session in the Bates’ kitchen Norman spoke only when he had to staring at you occasionally but not in his usual loving way. When your phone rang you jumped up to answer it, stepping outside to talk to the caller.

 

 

“You were right Mother.” Norman muttered as he looked up at Norma who had bustled into the kitchen. “She’s very friendly with one of the boys in our class.”

 

 

“I told you not to fall for her Norman, she’s bad… she’s probably on the phone with him now making plans for after she leaves here.” Norma spat. When you hurried inside Norman glared at you making your nerves jump as his look stayed dark.

 

 

“Who was that?” Norman muttered.

 

 

“The boy I have to do a project with.” You sighed.

 

 

“You’re doing a project with him?” Norman asked coldly.

 

 

“Yeah I have to meet with him tomorrow afternoon so we can start working.” You hummed as you turned back to your study papers.

 

 

He suddenly snapped and moved towards you, a sharp sensation hitting you in your stomach, when you looked down Noman’s hand was clutching a knife which was the cause of the hot pain running through you.

 

 

“Norman?” You whispered before he pushed your chair backwards, sending you slamming into the ground and climbed onto you, hands wrapping around the knife again.

 

 

Tears dribbled down your cheeks as you realized there was none of your Norman there, his eyes were cold and empty. Not once did he answer to your attempts to get him to stop, he didn’t seem to even know what was going on, he was just gone.

 

 

“Norman… stop!” Dylan yelled as he barged past a furious Norma. “I said stop”

 

 

“Dylan?” the force of colliding with the kitchen side seemed to knock some sense back into Norman and he suddenly became very aware of where he was.

 

 

“She wasn’t cheating on you Norman.” Dylan growled out as he tried to stop the bleeding and keep you conscious. “She was lying, Norma was lying.”

 

 

“You can’t know that, she was ditching Norman for that boy.” Norma yelled at him.

 

 

“She didn’t want to upset you, he was annoying her and getting to much for her to handle so she asked me to talk with him when she was waiting for you a few weeks ago… the teacher gave him her number because she’s supposed to be tutoring him and doing a project.” Dylan yelled at Norman who’d hurried to pry the phone out of his mother’s hands, unable to look at you.

 

 

“Why didn’t she tell Norman?” Norma asked as if she could convince Norman Dylan was lying.

 

 

“She didn’t want him to feel bad for not being able to look after her how he wants to… come on (Y/N) just hold on.” Dylan mumbled as Norman finished calling for paramedics.

 

 

Norman hurried over to you when you coughed, whispering desperate apologies as he cradled your face and kissed your forehead.

 

 

“Norman you should leave.” Dylan mumbled when your chest stopped moving and your heartbeat slowed ad stuttered to a stop.

 

 

“What no I… the ambulance will be here any minute and she’ll be fine.” Norman convinced himself but his voice was high and desperate. “She’s just kidding, she’s still ok.”

 

 

“Norman, go outside and wait for the ambulance.” Dylan insisted.

 

 

“But she can’t be dead.” Norman muttered.

 

 

Norman stared down at your body, tears pouring out of him as he hurriedly did what Dylan told him and went outside. After several minutes the ambulance arrived and people bustled in and out of the house but Norman was gone again, the dark look settled over him as he stared down at his feet, refusing to look at the white sheet or the gurney that descended the stairs.

 

 

“Norman… why’re you sad?” Your voice was soft and musical as you sat next to him, head leaning on his shoulder.

 

 

“(Y/N) …” The boy whispered.

 

 

“I don’t like it when you’re sad Norman.” You hummed.

 

 

“I’m not sad (Y/N).” Norman promised you and you smiled. “I am happy that you are with me.”

 

 

“I’ll never leave you Norman, I love you.” You declared.

 

 

Norma and Dylan led Norman inside, the boy was Stoney with silence and ridged but there was something going on in the boy’s head and Dylan was pretty sure loosing you had just made all of his brother’s problems a thousand times worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader Dies

Norma watched as you and Norman sat in the living room, knees touching as you both sat cross legged, discussing the homework that was sat beside you. the two of you laughed and chatted quietly, making Norma feel even more left out when Norman didn’t even glance up at her when she tried to talk with him.

 

“I think it’s time (Y/N) went home.” Norma snapped.

 

“But Mother (Y/N) was going to stay for dinner.” Norman said quickly.  
“We have things to do.” Norma snapped.  
“It’s alright I can go home and we can finish this over lunch.” You grabbed your things and stuffed them in your bag as you followed Norman to the door.

 

 

“Goodnight (Y/N).” Norman said and hugged you quickly before letting you go.

 

 

It had started to rain as you wondered back home, it was a short walk and it was just getting dark so you didn’t mind the walk. Dylan pulled up next to you and beeped.

 

 

“You need a lift home, it’s about to start thundering.” He offered.

 

 

“Thanks.” You muttered and climbed into the truck.

 

 

“I’m guessing you and Norman will need a lift to school tomorrow to.” He mumbled and you nodded.

 

 

“I don’t think Norma likes me.” You said eventually and Dylan chuckled.

 

 

“Norma doesn’t like anyone.” He chuckled and pulled up outside your house.

****************************************************************************

You slowly trudged up to the front door, waving to Dylan who grinned and waved back, Norman had been called out of school early but normally he texted to tell you if he couldn’t meet up.

 

 

“Norman?” You called out as you knocked on the door.

 

 

“Can I help you?” Norma snapped as she yanked open the door.

 

 

“No I was just stopping by to see if Norman was ok.” You muttered.

 

 

“Do you think I can’t take care of my son?” She snapped suddenly. “Is that why you’re here to steal him away!”

 

 

You let out an involuntary shriek as she shoved you and you thundered down the stairs, each step forcing a soft oomph of air from your lungs. Dylan shouted and hurried over to help you but it was too late Norma had already taken her anger out on you.

 

 

“Mother?” Norman asked from the porch.

 

 

“This is what happens, outsiders want to take you away!” Norma raved, not making much sense but Norman’s chest heaved as he followed her gaze and found you, staying quiet as he hurried inside.

 

 

“Norman?” Dylan asked as he found his brother slumped against his bed.

 

 

“I loved (Y/N), and Mother killed her.” Norman sniffled before breaking down.

 

 

Dylan moved so he could comfort Norman, the pair ignoring Norma’s attempt to get them downstairs.


End file.
